When you're Fifteen
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Fourth year at Hogwarts- Hermione Granger, Yule Ball, and many decisions to make. Hermione never was really all that popular and one of the girls who boys followed around like a puppy dog, in fact she was the opposite. But when one Bulgarian quidditch player takes intrest in her, and that sparks more people to notice her, she has no idea what to do about it!
1. Chapter 1

"When you're fifteen and someone tells you he loves you, you gotta believe him.."

Hermione was never the popular, pretty, rich, or high class girl in school. Rather, she was the nerdy, frumpy, and "socially challenged" girl her age. Obviously, she had never had boy problems since no boys ever really noticed her aside from picking on her, and besides Harry and Ron of course! When she suddenly had many suitors wanting her to agree to go the ball with her, this was a great surprise. This whole fiasco of boy vs. boy for Hermione started when a certain quidditch player took intrest in out little Hermione.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

(Setting: The arrival of the Beauxbaton Academy for Girls and Durmstrang Institute; All Gryffindor students are outside on the balconies, screaming and applauding at the foreign students as they enter the school grounds. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in the middle of the large crowd screaming and waving and applauding as the Beauxbaton students fly in their carriage.)

"This is bloody awesome Harry!," Ron yelled over the yelling and cheering crowd," THE Viktor Krum is inside that big bulgarian boat in the lake! A national quidditch player is actually staying at our school for a couple of months! Maybe I can get his autograph!" I rolled my eyes at the excitement in the boys' eyes over someone just a couple years older than us who happens to be good at quidditch. I think it is only acceptable to act that excited over someone if it happens to be the author of a book like The Beedle and the Bard.

"You guys, hush down! We have to go to the Grand Hall to get our seats so we can actually SEE the our guests when they arrive!" I tugged at Harry and he followed me, issuing Ron to also follow. When it came time in the Great Hall for our newcomers to arrive and make their rehearsed entrance, everyone was silent. First, the all female school made their entrance first, swaying to beautiful music and using magic to make mini fireworks and temporary works of art in the air. As I looked around, not all that impressed, I realized literally every single boy from Hogwarts was staring at the girls, one by the name of Fluer Delecor in particular. I shrugged this off, annoyed how all boys were so selfish but when it came to a pretty girl, they would be willing to do anything for her, regardless of who she was and how well they knew her. After the Beauxbaton students made their way through and sat down, the male students from Durmstrang came through the middle of the Hall, making a song using wooden sticks hitting against the ground. All the boys looked amazed and admired these older boys, and all of the girls stared dreamily at them. Even though I think it is silly and slightly inapropriate when I find girls staring at the same guy, I found myself staring at who Harry pointed out to be, Viktor Krum. He looked at me for a second and my heart stopped for a moment, but I assured myself it was really nothing.

Later that week while Ron and Harry were serving yet another detention for Professor Snape, I sat beside the lake, a ways from where the Durmstrang ship was, and read yet another book, just curious for more information on defensive spells. This book happened to be about Bulgarian-made spells with little biographies about the maker of the spells. While I was only about halfway through the book, I heard someone call something that sounded like my name. I looked up and saw Viktor Krum walking towards me. I smiled and put my book down. "Can I sit with you?" he said, with the strong Bulgarian accent I had learned to understand from listening to his headmaster talk. "Yeah, here let me mover my books." I said as I nervously threw my books onto the other side on my, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking with excitement and nervousness. "I know you are _Eer-minnie Gr-anjer _because your headmaster says that you are his best student and the "brightest witch of your age". I also think you are very pretty." I blushed throughout his whole introduction but extremely blushed an looked away from the last I felt my cheeks feel normal, I looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you. And I know you because you are a famous quidditch player, and my best friends are obsessing over the fact that you are in the same building as them for most of the day." His face eased up and he flashed a humble smile. "Yes, playing national quidditch and going to school is very hard though, but tell your friends that I would like to meet them sometime." I told him they would like that and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"What book are you reading? The author's name looks familiar." "Andrei Aleksandar." I replied, at the sound of his name, Viktor's face lit up. "Yes, I know of him! We read his books for school, and he is very popular author in my country. I read his books all the time!" My face eased into a bright smile and at the sight of mine, his smile also grew. "So, do you hear of Yule Ball coming up? It is very important and I would like to take you. I find you very interesting and beautiful." _Oh. My. God. _My face felt warm again and I wiggled my toes around in my shoes. Once I was able to breathe again, I shook my head up and down and finally spit out the words, "Yes, I would love to."

Soon after, he stated that he had to go meet with his headmaster and he hugged me good-bye. After he hugged me and walked away, I stood there, frozen. So many things were running through my mind, yet it felt empty at the same time. I was so happy, but I decided not to tell Harry or any of the girls in my dorm, for fear of either not being believed or for being teased by Harry and Ron. Noticing the sun was setting and it was getting dark, I retreated to the common room to hopefully finish this book. If I could only focus.


	2. Chapter 2

A WEEK LATER

**Hermione's POV**

(Setting: At the Grand Hall, eating breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny. The noise was extremely loud with all the extra people and everyone excited about the upcoming Ball being held the next week aboard the Durmstrang ship. Even the Beauxbaton girls were excited and giggly with the news.)

"Ron, mate, I really need to ask you a questing." Harry said, leaning over the table so he could easily whisper to Ron and me, "I am thinking about asking Cho to the Yule Ball. I think I actually might have a chance with taking her, but only if no one else asks her first. What do you guys think?" I smiled and was overjoyed with the fact that Harry actually had a crush and was going to the Ball also. "Mate, you're Harry Potter, no girl could ever turn you down. You are going to be great." Realizing that I had actually seen Cedoric Diggory looking at Cho yesterday when she was taking off her robe, exposing her in tight jeans and a low cut v-neck, I hurried to add my opinion. "Harry, I actually think Cedoric Diggory might fancy Cho also, I saw him staring at her yesterday." Noticing how Harry's eyes dimmed with the possibility of her being taken, I felt bad and added, "But you probably still have a great chance if you ask her quickly. I don't think he has asked her yet." Once I said this, I felt inclined to tell them about Viktor, but I bit my tounge. "What about you Ron? Are you interested in asking anyone to the Ball?" For a second I thought I saw him look at me longingly but I realized he just was looking around at the two of us. "Yeah, I think I will ask that Fluer Delecour from the all-girls school. What do you think?" Harry looked at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing: Ron's chances with a girl who was three years older and, well, was FLUER, was not likely. Knowing that if I said anything Ron would get defensive and tell I was just jealous or something. Thank God Harry finally spoke. "Well, I think that she is very attractive Ron, but she is a bit out of both of our league. I mean, she is very much older than us and probably is thinking about someone else as her date." Ron looked shocked for a moment at the fact that Harry actually told him he didn't have a chance, but then Ron brushed it off. "Yeah, well I might as well try, right? What about you Hermione, anyone you want to go with to the Ball? I mean, if you even want to go." I stared daggers at him for implying that I was too nerdy or something to even be attracted to the idea of dressing us and going to the ball. "Why, to be honest... I was already asked." According to both Harry and Ron's faces, they were not expecting that answer.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked, pretending to get over the fact that I had been asked out. "Well I said yes. I didn't want to be mean of coarse, and well, he is kind of cute." I smiled shyly as I said the last part. Ron was still in shock that I had even been asked out, and now that I called someone cute, he went over the top. "Well come on, who is he? Hermione, you have to tell us to make sure he is an acceptable date." Thinking he implied that I have to get his permission to go out with someone made me exremely mad. "Pardon me, but I absoluetly do NOT need your permission to date someone. You don't control everything I do!" I grabbed my books and stormed out of the hall, not caring if I had only eaten half of my breakfast or if people were watching me storm out. Once the doors closed behind me, I ran for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I was almost done and then I clicked exit on my browser :( Believe me Im pissed but here we go again :/**

RON'S POV

(Setting: Next day. No luck with Hermione. Ron and Harry are out and Ron has just spotted Fluer and the rest of her french friends)

"Okay Harry, I'm going in." Harry grabbed my arm with force before I could go in. We are standing about twenty feet away from the clique, and his force was hurting me so I looked at him and he let go. "Ron, mate, remember though, if she is already taken or can't go, just say okay, don't make a big deal about it." "What if she says yes?" That stopped Harry for a second, "Well you can tell people about it but try not to brag." I laughed and told him again, I was going to go in. Harry retreated into the hallway and left to go talk to Hermione and get her to forgive us. As I inhaled a deep breath, I started to walk toward Fluer. At first I was a little confused on which one was FLuer, as they were all wrapped up in blue trench coats and scarves and were wearing colorful beanies. Once I spotted a flash of blond hair on pale skin, I knew it was her. When I entered their space, everyone hushed and got quiet. This was the time.

"Um, I was just wondering if, uh, if, Fluer, could, or uh uh want- wanted to, uh go to the Yu-Yule Ball w-with me?" After a moment of silence from Fluer and everyone around her, everyone started to laugh and talk all at once. My heart started beating so hard and fast that I could literally hear it. I looked at Fluer and she said something to me. I swear she said yes so I ran to her and went to hug her. She put her arms out to stop me and gave me the weirdest look I have ever been given. I blushed and I couldn't stand still. I made a run for it. I ran all the way into the hall and up the stairs and past the common room into the dormitory, where I sat alone for half an hour before regaining myself out of pure embarrasment, and I went to go find Harry.

I found him in the library. But not reading. Instead, he had his ear to the bookshelf and covered my mouth with his hand when I opened my mouth to talk.

HARRY'S POV

_God, Ron really needs to learn to shut up once in a while. _"Ron, be quiet. Listen." I put my ear once again to the book shelf and he followed my example. I could not process at all what I was hearing.

"I am very happy that you said yes. You are very special to me." A male voice said. I recognized it from somewhere but I just couldn't remember where. I totally recognized that accent. "Well I am very glad you asked me. You are VERY handsome and any girl would be lucky to go to the Yule Ball with you." Now I knew that voice was Hermione and apparently so did Ron, as his face quickly got stern and he slowly took out some books from the bookshelf and placed them on the floor, making a little slit in the bookcase so he could see Hermione and who she was talking to. I followed, and I was so totally amazed at what I saw.

"No, ( a long paused as he tried to sound out her name in his thick accent) Her-my-nee. No other girls are as smart and as interesting as you." Viktor Krum reached across the little table where Hermione sat and him sat, and took one of her hands. I took my eyes off the couple to see what Ron's expression was like. His face was very red, and he had a stern and angry look on his face. Deciding that if I touched him or whispered anything to him, he would totally explode and yell so loud that the people at Hogsbreath would be able to hear him. I looks back through the bookshelf.

Viktor was now holding both Hermione's hands, and they were silent. Viktor leaned in, staring into Hermione's eyes. At first I could tell Hermione was hesistant, probably because this was her first kiss and maybe she still had feelings for Ron. I was stunned when I saw her lean in and accept the kiss.

After about a minute of watching my best friend and one of my celebrity role models snog, I decided it would be way too weird if I continued to watch them. I stepped away from the bookshelf and slowly and as quietly as I could, put the books away. I looked at Ron, and he was still glued to the bookshelf, not letting his eyes of the couple. When I started to hear the SOUNDS of the kissing, I decided we had to leave. This was so wrong. I tried to get Ron's attention silently, and when he totally turned away from the bookshelf, he looked completely heratbroken.

Once we found a spot in the Common Room where no one could hear us, I asked him about Fluer, trying to take his mind off Hermione. "Well, she was already taken. Of course though, because I bet a thousand other guys asked her also so it wasn't just me." Feeling like there was more to the story but not wanting to bring it up, I proposed another idea. "How about, since I don't have a date and you don't have a date, we go and find girls together tomorrow? Bright and early in the morning before more guys ask girls, we go out on a women hunt?" I smiled and laughed, only succeeding in getting him so slightly smile. Then I began planning when and where we go and who we could ask out, and soon we were deep into a conversation.

HERMIONE'S POV

When the clock struck 9, I decided I would go to the Common Room to go find Harry and Ron. I bid Viktor a goodbye, and even though he had tempted me to stay with his long and passionate kisses, I told him I must leave and that my friends are probably worried about me. On my way up the stairs I planned what I would tell them I had been doing for the last couple of hours. I was going to say that I was in the library studying, which wouldn't be totally lying because that is what I went to the library in the first place to do. When I arrived in the Common Room everything looked normal: many kids were messing with each other, some were at a table reading and taking notes, others were doing homework, and Harry and Ron were at some chairs in a corner. When I arrived where Harry and Ron were talking, I pulled up a chair and they got suddenly awkward, more Ron than Harry, and I knew something was up.

Once I gave Harry a questioning look, he began. "So me and Ron were talking about who we could take to the ball." He looked at Ron and Ron shrugged, "Fluer was taken so me and Ron still have to look." "Ron and I." I corrected, even though I knew it would piss him off a little bit. "Right, Harry and I, Ron and I, I know, I know. I am going to go to bed because I have a test in um, ummm one of my classes tomorrow so goodnight." Ron said quickly, leaving me even more confused then earlier. "Do you need any help? I can help you pre-" "No, it's fine I have it alright. Bye!" Ron put on his cloak and went upstairs into his dorm.

"Harry, I'm so confused right now, what is up with Ron?" For a second, Harry got nervous and looked down and knowing it would just make me mad that no one was telling me anything, he looked back up. "Well, first he got rejected by Fluer, but that was obvious. But next, I think he wanted to ask you to the Ball because he didn't believe you were actually taken, but ummm he realized it and now he is just kinda sad that he still doesn't have a date and the ball is in exactly six days." At the mention of Ron suddenly realizing that I was taken today and the hesitance of Harry to speak about it told me that they must have saw me and Viktor. "Harry? Did you go into the library about an hour ago?" At my blunt question, Harry started to blush and and he looked at me shyly, nodding his head. "Well I'm sorry I never told you Viktor was taking me. I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it or think I was lying. Because he DID ask me a couple days ago and I don't think he has told anyone he is taking me yet either." "Oh," Harry didn't know what to say at first but then got a little mad," Well, I mean you could have told me. Maybe not Ron, but me for sure." At this I couldn't help but smile and laugh at. "Well you kind of are ALWAYS with Ron. But I mean I could have possibly snuck into the boys bathroom while you were taking a piss and told you then." At the sound of me saying the word 'piss' Harry burst out laughing along with me, earning us some death stared from the people silently reading at the table near us.

"Okay, I get it Hermione. I think that Ron is going to worry about me if I don't go upstairs in a little bit so I have to go." Before he left, he turned around and said with a big smile, "Don't try and follow me up into the boys dormitory, PLEASE." We both laughed as we parted ways up different stairs into our different dormitories.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay so I totally deleted the whole last chapter so this is how I re-wrote it. Also, Do you guys like my many chaptered fanfictions or do you like one-shots better? IDk man, I feel like since my school started last week I can totally write more one-shots but its honestly whatever you guys like. PM me or comment what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

HERMIONE'S POV

(Day of the Ball, Hermione was in her dorm room around 12, and the ball started at 7. Classes ended early that day.)

"What are you guys wearing, I never got to see your dresses?" I said to Pavil Parvati, Luna Lovegood, Lavendar Brown, and Ginny Weasley, as I was starting to lather on a special wizard potion onto my hair to make my hair soft and non frizzy. "So mine is blue with a slit down one of the legs and its strapless." Luna said, and everyone's heads snapped to look at her when she described the slit. "Really? That sounds gorgeous Luna," Parvati said with a bright smile, "Well, mine is purple and is really fit to my body, and it stops at my thighs and has spaghetti straps." Lavender raised her eyebrows and Ginny and I giggled. "That's sexy, Patil." She winked and added, "Well mine is pink and it is strapless with a big bow on the side. The bow and the lining is yellow and the pink is all glitter." She blushed, "if you see glitter on the floor it is from my dress... it kind of sheds glitter." We all laughed a little. "So what about you Hermione? What would you be wearing to the ball? Actually, we still don't know who your secret date is." All the girls looked at me and wiggled their eyebrows, and even though the sight made me laugh and I wanted to tell them really badly, I decided I wanted to make it a surprise. "So, my dress is gold and long; it's floor length, and it is actually strapless." I paused, and watched as more girls had stopped to listen when Ginny mentioned my 'secret' date. "And I will let you guess who my date is. I will give you three clues." At this, Ginny and Lavender got excited and put down their eye shadow pallets. "1. He is NOT in Gryffindor." I waited as more girls than I thought were listening nodded at me and others were thinking really hard about other possibilities. "2. He is athletic... like REALLY athletic." At that, half the girls were stunned that I would date a jock, and others were thinking harder. "3. He is pretty popular, at least I'm pretty sure he is." Ginny opened her eyes wide and looked shocked. Luna started shaking her shoulder and Parvati was saying "Ginny, Ginny, what is it? Do you know who it is?" After a few more seconds, Ginny looked me in they eye, and was completely serious.

"It's Draco Malfoy isn't it." At that I laughed so hard that I had to stop lathering my hair and soon, many girls had joined in on the laughter. When I started to crack up, Ginny realized that my answer would be a definite no. Once the laughter had died, us five girls decided to continue to work on our date looks, since we had burned a good 40 minutes with talking.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

I looked in the mirror. Everything about my appearance looked almost perfect. The way my hair had soft waves reaching halfway to the small of my back, to the way my bronzer made my face look like I was glowing. As I finished putting on just enough eye shadow to make the desired effect, but not show necessarily the makeup itself, I took a deep breathe and looked for anything else I could do before putting on my dress. Searching through Lavender's large makeup box, I found an unopened pair of fake eyelashes with my name scribbled on them. I put the glue on the end and placed my fake eyelashes on. I looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning. When I took my dress out of the protective hanger case it was in, I just admired it before putting it on. The way it was glittery but not itchy, the way it just flowed so perfectly. I made sure the single large bathroom was locked, and I put on the dress.

-7:00-

After taking one last look at myself, I slipped on my high heels and put some more lipgloss on. Seeing that everyone was already at the Ball, I didn't worry about people seeing me looking like this. When I arrived to the ball room, I saw Harry and Ron shush each other and some of the boys around them as they stared at me going down the last staircase onto the floor. I heard some Slytherins and some girls from all different classes whisper to each other, "Is that Hermione GRANGER?" Once I reached the floor and waved as elegantly as I could to Ron and Harry, who both had their mouths wide open, Viktor Krum came to me and took my hand. As many people were watching me, and other people were watching Viktor because he is just so very famous, it looked like the entire school was staring at me and Viktor.

Everything went smooth that night. Viktor was a gentleman, Harry got Ron to quit gaping at me, and the music was amazing. The first slow dance was a little awkward but it made everything better when Viktor told me how pretty I was. When me and Viktor had already slow danced more than enough times, other boys started to ask me to dance with them, and Krum would occassionally let them dance with me, and soon I felt like I had my own waiting list. I should have felt really awkward dancing with boys I have known for so long but who never took intrest in me until now, but I found it relaxing to not be worried about what the boy you are dancing with thinks of you. At the end of the dance I was talking to my friends, who were of course asking me all about Viktor and I told them I honestly didn't know that much about him. Once the dance was over and my friends and I all took photos in the photo booth, something which most people thought was spectacular because they had never even seen a camera before, and the pictures turned out beautiful.

RON'S POV

I ran up the stairs as quiet as I could to reach Hermione. I tapped on her shoulder and she whipped her head around so fast I thought it would just fly off her neck. "Before you say anything, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her to an empty hallway. "Ron, seriously what are we doing here?" She started to get that panicky look in her eye and I told her I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Shocked, she quickly shook her head nervously and went to walk away. Instead of letting her go, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace and I planted my lips on hers. Not wanting her to pull away, I kissed hard rather than passionately, and I could feel her trying to fight back. When she ccompletely shut her mouth and I realized it would be stupid to keep massaging her closed lips with mine, I stopped. She was furious. She had that mad look in her eye and I thought she would have hexed me right there on the spot. Before I could say anything, she punched me in the gut and then slapped my face before she ran up to her dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

Okay literally everything about the whole next two days were awkward. On Saturday and Sunday I literally just sat in either the Common Room reading, library reading, or I went to the neighboring town and had a couple glasses of butter beer. I avoided Ron as much as I could, which also meant I avoided Harry a lot too. Sadly, I kept shrugging off Ginny and I think she felt bad and she got a little depressed, so I decided to tell her.

"Hey Ginny!" I said when I ran up to her after dinner. Hearing the peppiness and excitement in my voice she snapped her head around to look at me, slightly confused. "Hey Hermione... has everything been okay lately? I had the feeling something bad had happened you didn't want to talk about?" Wow, she was good. "Well, actually you're almost right! I actually DO need to tell you something that happened two days ago at the ball-" "-Oohhhh was it involving a boy?" She winked at me and started smiling. As my cheeks started turning red, I added before she got any more ideas, "Well, actually yes... but not something particularly good." That seemed to confuse her. I smiled and took her hand and ran up the stairs to the Common room so we could be the first ones there. I chose the two seats in the far corner, a place of privacy and out of earshot of anyone else who could be coming to sit in the common room.

"So what happened?" She was still smiling like something gossipy and hot happened, and it made me sick to my stomach. Every single time I thought about that forced kiss between me and Ron made me feel sick. Not period or fever sick, like barfy sick. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to put this, but..." I paused for a while debating if I could actually go through with telling Ginny, and she forced me into telling her when she started motioning me to go on. I took a deep breath. "Ron kissed me the night of the ball when I was on my way to go back to the room. No one else knows so please don't say anything." I was expecting Ginny to be stunned, but she immediately shook her head and swallowed, and I could tell she was still comprehending my words. After about a full minute she looked up at me and she was furious. "HE DID WHAT?" I was a little taken aback by her sudden roar, and the few people who had arrived in the common room while we were talking all heard and started at us. Both Ginny and I blushed, and then Ginny grabbed me by the shoulder and led me out of the common room in the room of requirement.

"Is that why you have been ignoring Harry?" She whispered, and I nodded. "Did he mention anything to you?" She nodded back at me before adding, "He asked me this morning why you weren't talking to him and if he did anything wrong," she looked at me and looked into my eyes, "He seemed really sad. Like he thought it was his fault." I felt a pang of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. I dropped my head in my hands and I cried. Ginny came and rubbed my back for what seemed like too long, and when I finally decided that I couldn't cry anymore, I got up and told her I was going to see Harry.

I ran into the common room to see him sitting on the couch by the fireplace with Ron nowhere in sight. I ran to Harry and practically sat on him when I hugged him. At first he was too stunned to move, as a person had literally jumped on him, but he soon started to return the hug, holding me tight. The feeling of his muscular arms from quidditch embracing me, the scent of his vanilla shampoo, and the warmth of his face against mine was such an amazing feeling. For a moment I was so in love with everything. So in love that I could not comprehend anything, could not think of anything, and could not move, even if I wanted to. When I felt like too many people had started watching our long and meaningful embrace, I released and looked him in the eyes as I scooted a little over on the couch and got more comfortable. "I am so sorry if you thought that I was mad at you. It isn't you at all. I am sorry I pushed you away." Harry, being still in a little bit of shock from the fact that I had just jumped on him and gave him a really long hug, something I'm sure he wasn't used to, especially from me. Once he regained his ability to talk again, he spoke softly. "Hermione, can you please tell me why you have been ignoring me then?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So comment what you want to be in the next chapter and who you want to be paired up? Hermione and Harry or Viktor? Maybe even Hermione and Ron? Or what about Ginny? I am thinking of giving her some boy drama. What about action? Any ideas? I have some ideas up my sleeve for Viktor so keep tuned! If you have any submissions for the story that maybe you have a special request like mentioning your name or having a little part based off of what you submitted, then PM me! Your ideas could be in my story! Thank you for being so patient with me this last week as I have been too busy to write! Thanks, Adriana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you guys are thinking: What happened to Viktor? He was such a main character and now we have barely heard from him! Well, believe me, I didn't totally forget about him! **

Hermione's Pov

The next morning I woke up at 6 and could not go back to bed, so I dragged myself to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light wash jeans and a green knit sweater. I put the mass of thick, curly hair in a tight high pony tail and I put on some furry boots. As it was really cold outside, I decided to stay in the castle for a while, going to the kitchen and getting hot chocolate and wandering around the school. After I downed my hot chocolate and I decided that I couldn't just hide any longer, I decided to go and find Krum.

To be honest, it really isn't hard to find him because he is usually either on the quidditch field or walking around the Hogwarts Campus, desperate to get some deserved fresh air rather than the stuffy and crowded space of the rather large Bulgarian boat docked in the lake. I knew right away that he would be in the quidditch field though because I had heard someone saying that he trains in the morning over on the field. I took a deep breathe before entering the coliseum style field. At first I thought he was playing with somone because after he would hit the quaffle, it would return to him a short amount of time later.

I had a loss of words, so I silently walked into the bottom row stands and sat there until he saw me. He hopped on his broom and flew over to me as soon as he caught my eye. "Hey Hermione." Viktor said in his strong but familiar accent. I saw in his face that he was almost shamed because he had noticed I had been avoiding him. _Wow, so much guilt in such a small amount of time. _"Viktor, I want you to know that I have been really busy recently, which is why I haven't been able to really talk much." After I could tell his hopes were raised a little I added,"I was positively not ignoring you." I smiled warmly at him, trying to look sincere as possible. He smiled his big toothy smile and started to laugh as he looped his arm through mine and sat next to me, setting his Firebolt broom gently down next to him on the stands. "Good, because I was begginning to worry."

At around 8am when I felt that we had a quality discussion and he didn't think I was avoiding him for any reason, even though I had been, I left to go to breakfast. By the time I arrived in the grand hall, I literally squeezed my way through all the people and found my spot next to Harry and Ginny. "Where were you 'Mione? When I woke up this morning you weren't in your bed? And I even woke up at 7 this morning which is really early for me!" I smiled and told her I had "been around", a statement that I felt made me seem sophisticated and silly at the same time. _Wow, I have too much time on my hands._ "Well I'm glad you're here now. I hear Dumblrdore has an announcement to make." Shortly after he said that,Dumbledore stood up and everyone was silenced, even the giggles of the fancy little french girls who never seemed to calm themselves. "Today, I am proud to announce the Junior Quidditch World Cup." After a few minutes of the talking that errupted as he said Quidditch, he was able to continue. "This is where we invite schools over and we have a 'world cup' of our own at our field. This is a yearly event that takes place in different arenas every year. Last time it was at the Pheonix school of witchcraft in Arizona, the United States." Most people started to chatter amongst themselves once again, for most of them had this idea that people from "the states" were like, super cool or something, which I don't understand seeing that at least 3/4 of our school has never been to America. "We are inviting not only the school of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but also the following schools: Pheonix of Arizona, Salem Witches Institute of New York, Mahoutokoro of Japan, and the Brazalian School of Witchcraft. They will all be here throughout February to the end of March. Please, be on your best behavior during those months and do not tarnish the Hogwarts name."

The rest of the day was extremely boring in comparrison. I took a jog, talked to Harry and Ginny about my situation, and studied. Not much different from a regular school day.

The whole day I only heard stuff about the schools that were coming to Hogwarts. It was annoying at first, but after a while it got interesting to listen into other peoples conversations about the topic. Again, it had been a pretty awkward day with Ron always being around me. For some reason, I feel like he regrets kissing me, and I ma thankful for even the slightest hope that he would take it back if he could. As I tucked myself into bed that night, I decided that the next day after classes, I would confront Ron about the situation at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. The moment when I would confront Ron about him kissing me. I mean, after all, it had been a good 5 days since the _incident _took place. I'm sure he wants to talk about it also, even if he wants to talk about it the opposite way I want to. I spotted his ginger head which was about at least 6 inches taller than anyone around him, and I gave him a look that told him immediately I would like to talk to him. It was right after school had ended, which was about 2:40, and everyone was scurrying to get to wherever they were headed, whether it was the library or the quidditch field, everyone was flooding the hallways as if there were a deadly disease in every single classroom. When both Ron and I fought the crowd of people as we edged toward the door leading to the lake and the usual tree for Harry, Ron and me, I did not speak to him until we had been sitting on the ground for over a minute, not making eye contact.

Still not looking at one another, I dared to speak first. "I assume you know why we need to talk." I looked over at him to see his blue eyes staring at the water's edge, the water's shimmering reflection reflecting in his own eyes. "We have both been holding this conversation away too long." I waited the longest 20 seconds in my life for him to respond. "Hermione," he scooted over to me, trying to not make any physical contact, knowing that would push me too far, "I know you didn't like what I did, but I needed to do it." He turned his head toward me and we stared into eachothers eyes, looking for something that could tell me if he truly did love me. "I don't understand, why then? Why the night I had been looking forward to for so long, something that made me completely happy for once?" I saw his eyes start to get cloudy; not the kind of crying cloudy, but like he felt sad but at the same time frustrated and almost like he was trying to figure things out for himself before answering me. "Hermione, I felt like there was something stolen from me, ripped out of me when I saw you and Krum having such a good time. Something in myself shattered when I saw the smiles you were giving him and seeing how those were not the same smiles you shared with me. All this time I was wasting hoping we would come around, and I know you have been giving out chances and everytime all I do is let you down. But it's because I never truly realized how much I lo-" "Just stop, Ron. Please." Tears had started to begin and even though I knew none had dropped onto my delicate skin, my vision had been blurred and I knew the tears could start steaming any time now. I got up from my seat agaisnt the tree trunk and I turned on my heel to walk away, and just at the last moment Ron grabbed my ankle and I snapped my head to see him. His eyes were cloudy, his hair was messed up more than it had been a minute ago, and he let go of my ankle while whispering two words that I wanted to hear but could not stand. "I'm sorry."

**Harry's POV**

Being Harry Potter, I usually get access to most current worldly and private events and gossip, but this I did not hear of until the day after it happened. Last night I had just been sitting casually in the common room copying down the terrible amounts of homework from Professor Snape and waiting for Hermione and Ron to arrive back. I heard the portrait hole slam shut and I looked my head up in time to barely see the crying body of Hermione run across the room and up the stairs to her dormitory, not even realizing I was downstairs waiting for her. Only five minutes laterI saw Ron walk into the Common Room, eyes tired, hands crabby, forehead sweaty, and hair messy. Only when he had begin to regain his livliness was he able to tell me the story of what just happened.

After hearing all of it I didn't know what to believe. Of course I already knew of Ron's stupid action, but Hermione was overreacting a little bit. But the same went for Ron, who was also overeacting with his depression. I truly didn't understand either of them sometimes, especially Ron because I am pretty sure he has more mood swings than a harmonal teenage girl who just listened to a whole album of her favorite boyband. Since I felt bad for both Ron and Hermione, I sent Ginny up to the girls dormitory to fetch Hermione so I could talk to both of them.

"I know you think I am overreacting, because I think I am too, but I don't know what to dio." After an hour and a half talk, Hermione finally spit out the four words Ron had been dreading all week. "I don't like you."

**Sorry for another short chapter! I have been reading a couple of Fanfictions about Dramione and Harmione because those are my two absolute favorites, but I have to say Dramione is more interesting to me. One is called the 12 Letters or something and it is Dramione and another one was... I forget oops. Its about how Draco proposes to Hermione and brings her to Voldemort and they act as double agents for the Order of the Pheonix and for Voldemort and it is 31 or so chapters long but it is so great! I am obsessed with it. In my next chapter I will give you the names and the authors so you can read them too! Thank you! **

**PS. If you know of any good Dramione of Harmione fanfictions please PM me or put them in a review on this chapter for me! I would love to read any you like. PLEASE be an english one though because even though I am in spanish 2 I still don't understand spanish THAT well. Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait! I know its been way more than a month since I last wrote, and it's because of all this school! I am just now a freshman and this amount of homework is kind of overwhelming for me! So sorry! I hope you like this next chapter though! -Adri**

**Harry's POV**

****You can all imagine when she finally spit the words out. Pardon my language, but complete shit went down. Ron's face went madly red, Hermione's face got blotchy from tears. Mine was sweaty from trying to keep the two from killing eachother.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Ron barked as he began to stomp over to Hermione furiously. That's when I rushed over to separate the two. "GUESS WHAT RON- I PLAIN OUT DON'T LIKE YOU! AND YOU SCREAMING BLOODY MARY AT ME DOESN'T HELP!"

"Guys! Stop yelling like crazy people! You don't hate eachother! We are best friends and nothing can change that!" Once I yelled that, Hermione's force on against me lessened, and her face got softer. Ron stopped trying to attack her, and instead went to his dorm, without passing a single words or looking back. I grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat her down next to me. As soon as we sat down on the couch, she put her hands around my waist and put her head on my shoulder. I gently moved my body so that my head would be on the armrest on the couch and we could lie down. Her surprisingly light body was slightly on top of mine and her head was on my chest. It wasn't for a good five minutes before I noticed her silently crying.

Her tears left dark wet circles on my shirt, and she was shaking ever so slightly that at first it looked like she was just cold. Not wanting to ruin the silence or disrupt her ceasing tears, I started to brush her hair with my fingers and let my fingers linger on her back just enough for my pleasure and for her not to really notice. Deciding it was time to say something I softly spoke the first words since Ron made his dramatic exit. "Hey, Hermione, I know that was hard for you to say to Ron, but it was a good thing." After I heard her start to sniffle less and less I added, "I'm proud of you."

**Hermione's POV**

At that, I wiped my eyes and looked up at Harry. I hadn't really noticed how close and intimate we were until that moment. I looked at his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes that gleamed with the kind of hope only some kinds of people in the world have. I looked at his hair, his messy black hair, with his bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead. I looked back at his eyes, and for a moment I forgot he even said something.

"Thank you." The only words I felt fit the moment. The only words I could spit out that felt right. The only thing I could say that wasn't too complicated or too confusing. I saw a smile grow on his face, and seeing his smile made me smile almost as much as him. I laid my head back down on his firm chest and I squeezed him so tight that when he started to laugh he had to tell me if I kept squeezing him this hard he was going to explode. I released my grip as I burst out laughing with him.

It was probably almost 11pm, which was why there was not a single soul in the common room besides us. My eyelids started to slowly close and I was so out of it that I didn't even realize. I snuggled my body in between his and the back of the couch to my liking, and I moved around my head on his chest until I found a spot I was comfortable on. I thought he was asleep because the only sound was coming from the crackling fire a couple feet away from us, so I started to let myself fall asleep.

**HARRY'S POV**

**** Feeling Hermione wedge herself into a position of comfort and feeling her head on my chest felt so right. I can't describe how I feel, but I guess I can try. My body felt warm from the immense comfort and happiness I was feeling, yet I couldn't move, knowing that her fragile body was resting and depending on mince, and she looked so perfect the way she was. I couldn't breathe, not because I was nervous or scared, but at the moment I sincerely forgot how to. My feet were warm but my arms felt cold, so I slowly wrapped my arms around her small figure, and I couldn't help but kiss her on the top of her head.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up at around 6:30, and to my surprise Hermione was still completely asleep. Knowing her, I would have thought that she would be awake and studying or reading by 6. I looked around the common room to check that no one was down here and saw our _almost _compromising position. I guess I moved too abruptly because her head shot up so fast that she rolled off the couch making a loud thud on the carpet. I put my hands over my mouth as I burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Hermione said as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. The sight of that made me laugh even more, causing her to laugh a little too. "Okay, seriously Hermione, I think you have a problem." She smiled as she took my hand and I helped pull her up. Realizing that she slept with me on the couch and cuddled, she started to blush wildly and she started to stutter, "Um Harry I think I, uhh, I think I have to go get dressed... I mean wow look at the time I am late for my daily reading I really have to go now." I chuckled to myself at the sight of her say what should have been three sentences in one breath. She turned around and right before she started up the girls dormitory stairs, she turned to me and said "Thank you though Harry. Seriously."

At that, she made me smile once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I was reading through the comments and someone commented that Harry's eyes were green and not brown, which I totally knew! I'm actually so sorry if some of my facts and background information in the fanfic is not according to the book; I sometimes get confused between the book and the movie qualities. Thank you for reminding me of those things and for telling me who you ship and want Hermione to end up with! I DO change how to story goes to please you guys!**

Hermione's POV

I guess time has moved rather quicly since the Yule Ball. Today was the first day of February, and today is the day when all the other schools are arriving for the Junior Quidditch World Cup. This whole thing was a big deal at first, but after about a week the news became old in our dramatic little school, and no one really quite remembered until this morning.

I checked the magic sundial on the balcony closest to the Gryffindor Common Room. It read 7:30 AM, and it was a Sunday. That meant this whole day was supposed to be spent welcoming the various new guests and going directly back to regular school by tomorrow.

I tightened my red and white striped scarf tighter around my new and dug my hands into the pocket of my black trench coat. Luckily I was wearing some very warm clothes during the freezing Jan/Feb morning weather. My hands grazed the icy top of the balcony railing, and I could feel some light snow falling on my curly brown hair. As the sun was starting to shine over the mountains that surrounded the Hogwarts Territory, I decided it would be best to talk to Viktor before retreating back to my friends.

The past week and a half have been spent talking to Viktor, helping Harry with homework, doing my own homework and studying, and acting awkward around Ron. Although Harry and Ginny did get us to apologize to eachother about two weeks ago, I honestly don't see how we can ever be the same. It's not that I don't want our friendship to continue, I actually want the opposite, but it is just that Ron is so annoying and picky and self-centered sometimes that I can't stand it. The whole reason we fought was because he was selfish and kissed me, and then got mad at ME for telling me I didn't like him! Bloody hell, Ron can be such a jerk.

Harry. The relationship of me and Harry was a bit confusing for about a day, but we soon realized or at least agreed to mark that night when we fell asleep together as nothing more than a best friend moment. I mean, he obviously has feelings for Cho and I have recently caught him staring at Luna once in a while, and I am trying to get to know Viktor better, especially before he leaves after the JQC.

My feet echoed in the early morning silence of the castle, and I made my way down to the quidditch field. I didn't even have to check anywhere else for Vitkor because I saw him flying around when I was on the balcony. As soon as I entered the stadium, I was immediatly impressed.

There were different colored banners and flags covering the stadium. Facing North was the Hogwarts crest on a red and green flag, with a large banner that read HOGWARTS in big black letters. Facing south was the Durmstrang crest on red flags that were lined with a think black marker, and a banner similar to the hogwarts one, only this one read DURMSTRANG. Each school had a banner and flags similar to these on their section of the stadium, and each has also decorated the stands with their school colored cushions or with balloons and other festive decorations.

After I had a good look at all of the banners and decorations, I went to find Viktor in the stadium. He wasn't on the main field, in the air, or in the stands which meant he was most likely in the locker room for GUEST SCHOOL 1. As my predictions were correct, I found him in the middle of putting on a non dirty shit after changing from his quidditch jersey. "Hey Hermione! I thought you vud be lookeen for meh." He said, with his words more strongly accented than I was used to. He threw down the shirt he was about to put on when I arrived in the locker room, and he rushed to hug me with his bare skin against my trench coat. It felt so nice to be able to have a simple love life, liking one person who truly liked you back. Especially instead of mixed feelings toward three different people who I would usually not even think about having romantic relations with.

"Hermione, after I put on my shirt and gather my stuff I will accompany you to the Grand Hall for breakfast." He smiled warmly as he slid his short over his head and started to put his pads and broom supplies into his quidditch bag. I felt my cheeks become rosy from his hug and his smile, but I decided that if he asks me about it then I can blame it on the cold. Oh how I love winter.

The way to the Grand Hall we talked about the arrival of the new schools, popular enough drama that even I knew about it, and just ourselves and checking in with eachother. When we entered the big wood doors to the Grand Hall, we were welcomed with the excitement that could not be contained by most all kids and teachers, excluding Dumbledore and the other headmasters.

As soon as Viktor and I departed to our own tables, Dumbledore cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"As you all know, today is the arrival date of many schools from all over the world. They are not all arriving at the same time, due to traveling and distance issues. If you would like to watch them arrive, they will all be here between the hours of 10:00am and 1:00pm. I suggest you hang out either outside by the lake, or by a balcony."

After a few moments of echoing whispers in the hall, he added,"The list of the schools are..."


End file.
